I'm Waiting For You
by dinolove453
Summary: Maddie kept her promise and went to Zach’s prom right before leaving for college and ended up enjoying it more than she expected. What pain did both go through waiting for the other?
1. The Prom That Started It All

I'm Waiting For You

Summary: Maddie kept her promise and went to Zach's prom right before leaving for college- and ended up enjoying it more than she expected. What pain did both go through waiting for the other?

Ch. 1 The Prom that Started it All

(Zach's POV)

Spinning you across the floor

My hands holding you by the waist

Seeing that look in your eyes

Gives me strength and confidence

Taller than you now, baby

More manly, more grown up

Deeper voice that shows I'm mature

But I haven't outgrown you, love

Loved you since I met you

Love you now as well

Love your long blonde hair flowing down

Love your happy smile

God, Maddie, when did you decide

You'd treat me as your equal

God, Maddie, when did you change

You'd know I love you more

My heart gives me away

I think I make you nervous

Sorry, Maddie, I can't help it

I love you more than life

This is amazing night is nearly over

The "time of my life" 's death near at hand

Let time slow down for a second

God I beg of thee

How long have I waited for this moment

To finally hold you in my arms

I wish to sing to you, baby

The love song of my heart

The prom's closing up now

Time to bring you home

And never see you again, love

For college you are bound

Don't leave me hanging Maddie

You loved this night too, I know

Give me something to hold onto

While I wait for you

* * *

(Maddie's POV)

When did you get tall, Zach?

When did you get so strong?

When did your voice deepen?

And when a man you became?

I love this rush of feeling

You continuously give me

I love you, I admit it now

Those feelings I hid so well

Yes, I loved you when you were12

When 13, 14, and now 15

I can't believe it, Zach

I was 15, 16, 17, and now 18

Such a difference, yes it's odd

But it doesn't seem to matter

You were right, now I see

Now I see the light

Intimidated by you, yes

Scared of what I'm willing to do

Now that I love you

I love you, Zach

Yes, I love you, Zachary Dylan Marin

Love you more than life

Yet fear you more than death

And mortal strife

You control me, I'm all yours

You "Little Blonde Peoples"

Cody- no, just you

(As Estabon would say)

You're not little now, though

God, the night's almost over

This night of revelation

The night before I leave

Damn you, Harvard!

Damn my future!

I love you, Zach

And now I must leave

Let this night be bittersweet

More sweet than bitter, please

Love, Love, Love

You

Prom's over, you're taking me home

Take me to _your_ home

I do not wish to leave you

Now that I love you

* * *

(**Bold** is Zach, _Italics_ is Maddie)

**We're almost at your house now **

**I don't want to leave you **

**When to my great surprise **

**Baby, you invite me inside **

_Just say it, just say it _

_We're sitting on the couch _

_Just say it, just say it _

_I open my mouth nervously _

"**Zach, I loved tonight" she says **

**My heart pounds openly **

"**And I love you" **

**My eyes widen then **

"_Maddie… I love you… I always have" _

_Zach's words make me swoon _

_I lean up and kiss him _

_Gently on the lips _

**She kissed me, she kissed me! **

**We're kissing on the couch**

**My body flies ahead of me **

**My heart tells me what to do **

_I'll miss you, Zach, my love _

**I'll miss you, Maddie, my love**

(568 Words) This is all poetry, so it will be shorter.

Preview: Next Chapter: I thought you loved me


	2. I Thought You Loved Me

(Zach's POV)

You're at college, whoop-de-doo

You haven't called me, nor returned mine

Not emailed, nor returned mine

Not contacted me at all, though I've contacted you

I love you, Maddie, you know it

I've loved you since I was 12

Now I'm 16, just finished my Sophomore Year

Not heard from you at all

You said you loved me!

I heard you!

You kissed me, Maddie, deeply and passionately

We even made it real!

Yes Maddie, you can't deny it

We made love that night

Used protection, yes, but still

I love you, you love me

I'm so in love with you

It's been a year since then

I miss you so much

I'm heartbreaking now

You hold my heart in yours

But do I still hold yours in mine?

Is what we have

Still here?

Why don't you contact me at all?

Was it just a dream?

But it felt so real

I remember it so clearly

Cody hasn't heard from you

Nor my Mom, nor Mr. Moseby

Nor Arwin, nor London, nor Estabon

You've fallen off the face of the earth

But not to me

* * *

You're still at college, big deal

Harvard, yes I know

Still haven't called me, nor returned mine

Not contacted me at all, though I've contacted you

I love you, Maddie, you know it

I've loved you since I was 12

Now I'm 17, just finished my Junior Year

Not heard from you at all

Don't remember if you're just a dream

A fantasy I made real

But it felt real, it was real

Couldn't have been fake

Turned down all girls for you

Cody said to give it up

But I'm not going to give it up

Never, I say, Nunca!

I love you, Maddie, I miss you

Miss you so, my brilliant blonde

Have you remained faithful these two years?

Where were you these two long years?

I still remember that night clearly

Our breaths that mixed evenly

The kisses we gave each other

The love I gave to you, the love you gave back to me

Cody hasn't heard from you

I haven't either

No one's heard from you, Maddie

Where the hell are you?

I cry myself to sleep now

I miss you more than anything

I miss you Maddie

I love you

Where are you?

* * *

You continue through college, yippee

Still haven't talked to me

Still haven't written

Not contacted, not kept in touch

I love you, Maddie, you know it

I've loved you since I was 12

Now I'm 18, just finished High School

Not heard from you at all

Heartbreaking as time progressed

Heartbroken through it all

The trials, the tribulations

Heartbroken in the sands of time

I know what college I'm going to

Harvard- your college

I got in to confront you

Because, despite it all, I still love you

I got good grades

I tried my best

I got all A's

Just for you

Damn, you'd better appreciate

You'd better not have cheated

You said you were my girlfriend

Where the hell were you?

My pillowcase is tearstained

From all the nights I cried

I cried myself to sleep

Every single night

Never got a new girlfriend

Although I could have, certainly

But I love you to much, Maddie

I thought that you did, too

It's been 3 years, Maddie

Three long, heartbreaking years

I miss you, I'm dying love

From my immense pain

My Mom says to try to move on

At the notion I cringe inside

And give her a look

She sighs and doesn't push it

At graduation I knew it was time

I'm going to find you, baby

I love you too much not to

I miss you too much, baby

I miss you, I love you, where are you?

(628 Words) Preview: Next Chapter: I miss you


	3. I miss you

Ch. 3 I Miss You

(Maddie's POV)

It's been a year, Zach

A year since I have contacted you

I regret it so deeply

And I am so sorry

You want to know what happened then?

I went to Harvard, got good grades

Excelled to the fullest

But something more happened, too

I was pregnant, Zach my love

Pregnant- with your child

I had the baby, and named her

Margaret Rose Martin

I didn't know what to do

I still love you so

I didn't quite school, oh no

I couldn't, didn't know how, to tell you

Raised the baby, went to class

Missed you every day

Found out, Zach, on your birthday

August fourth, was 2 months along

Still love you, Zach, can't deny it

God, I can't help it

Told Margaret that she'd see you

And know you very soon

Still don't know how to tell you

I can't, not just yet

You're only 16, after all

Not ready for this baby

I was, that's a good thing

Not going home this summer

Told my parents not to tell you

Nor anyone else

I'm so sorry; Zach, but I still love you.

* * *

It's been 2 years, Zach

Two years since I contacted you

I regret it _so deeply_

And I am so sorry

You want to know what happened then?

I went to school, I got good grades

Margaret walked and said her first word

It was "Ma," by the way

I still don't know how to tell you

You're only 17!

I honestly don't think you're ready

For this huge responsibility

Margaret is beautiful

Just for your information

Dirty-blond hair, ocean green eyes

And so smart for her age

(Maybe it's living at Harvard)

Raised the baby, went to class

Managed to balance it out

Don't worry, Zach-my-love

Never came close to cheating

Regret that night? No I don't

It was my book of Revelation

That you're my only

I still don't know how to tell you, though

She turned 1 on March 19th

Asked me, "Where Da?"

I cried, because I didn't know

What to tell her, and I still don't

Sorry I haven't contacted you

I still don't know how to tell you

But I love you

Don't ever forget

Don't forget I love you.

* * *

It's been 3 years, Zach

3 years since I've contacted you

I regret it _so deeply_

And I am _so sorry_

You want o know what happened, then?

I went to school; got good grades  
Maggie is so smart  
I miss you so much

Maggie- that's Margaret's nickname

She's tall for 2, and unimaginably sweet

Unimaginably smart

And she doesn't know you

I so deeply want to show up

On your doorstep, love

With Maggie holding tightly to my finger

But I can't do that

It wouldn't be fair, love

I'm still not sure if you're ready

You're 18, the age I was, sure

But I'm so scared of telling you

I'm so scared of what I know must happen

At night I cry myself to sleep

Out of missing you

And out of fear

I hope, I pray

I beg to the heavens and God

That you are going to Harvard

So I can see you again

God, this was so stupid of me

Keeping Maggie from you

But you weren't read at 15, 16, and 17

Not sure if you're ready now

I miss you so much, Zach

And I know why I'm not contacting you

How much are you hurting now?

I can only imagine

I swear to God I still love you

Baby, I can't stop

I can't wait to see you again

Because I will, very soon

You're going to find out soon

And we will be reunited

I hope you still love me

Because I still love you, baby

I still love you, Zach, and I am so sorry.

(638 Words) Preview: Next Chapter: I'm coming- whether you want me to or not


	4. I’m Coming whether you want me to or no

Ch. 4 I'm Coming- whether you want me to or not

(Zack's POV- A/N: Thanks to XxxZackMartinxxX for pointing out that I spelled his name wrong! That's just the way someone I know spells Zack, so I automatically spelled it Zach…)

Hey Maddie, baby, guess what?

I've been accepted to Harvard

You're college, the one _you_ attend

And Maddie, I'm coming

Coming to confront you, love

Can't hide from me forever

I still love you so deeply

Praying you return the feelings

There are so many things that could have happened

So many possibilities

Some end up with you still love me

Some, however, do not

You could have outgrown me, baby

You could have found someone else

You could have decided to cut yourself off

You could have been asked not to talk to me

You could have gotten yourself hurt

You could have been taken away

You could have just been too busy

The last possibility I refuse to say

I think you know what that possibility

Can't say it, because then it will be true

Oh fine, I'll say it

Just because I love you

You could have gotten pregnant

There, I said it, happy?

Maybe we did something wrong

That got you pregnant, Maddie

You contacted me a little

From when you left to Harvard

Till just before my birthday

What happened, Maddie-love?

Last words you said to me were

"I love you Zack, don't forget"

I haven't forgotten, Maddie

Never could forget it

Help me Maddie, please

Throw me a lifeline

Packing for college with Cody

He's coming to Harvard too, by the way

When I get there, I'm not unpacking

No, I'm looking for you

Going to find you, yell at you

Then, love, snog you senseless

Going to find you now, Maddie

* * *

Driving on the way to Harvard

My Mom giving us pep-talks

Moseby was glad to see us gone

Estabon said "Bye Bigger Blonde Peoples!"

"Be careful in college, boys," my Mom says

Driving on the highway

"Don't drink, study hard, be good people," continues she

_I promise I will, Mom_

I miss you so much, Maddie

So nervous about what I'm going to say

I love you so much, Maddie

Can't deny it, no way

Missing you every minuet

Nearly killed me, it did

Almost committed suicide

Cody stopped me, don't worry

Now I'm going to see you

I vow, before the day's done

I'm going to see you, and confront you

Ask you what _I've_ done

Did I hurt you that night?

I know it was your first

Mine too, don't worry

Still my only time, too

Going to see you now baby

Mom's dropping Cody and me off

We're at Harvard with our stuff

I sense that you are near

My heart pounds inside of me

Can't handle that you were gone

I missed you so, Maddie

Missed you more than anything

Going to find you now, love

Going first to my dorm

Dropped off all my boxes

Cody says, "don't go!

I'm going, Maddie whether

You want me to or not

I'm coming for you, Maddie

You can't hide from me forever

I missed you Maddie

I love you Maddie

I'm heartbroken, Maddie

I'm looking for you, Maddie

I'm going to find you now.

* * *

Looking for you now, baby

Looking everywhere

Harvard is rather large, Maddie

Should have thought of that before

Can't find you anywhere

Time to look in the directory

_Fitzpatrick, Fitzpatrick _

Aha, here you are!

My heart leaps at your name

Madeline Fitzpatrick

There is an MRM under your name

Don't have time to see what that is

Love drives me, directs me

I'm going to your dorm house

I'm going to see you now, Maddie

And baby, I can't wait

Walking to your dorm house

College life is in full swing

I want to find you  
I'm angry, but forgiving

I can't wait to find you, baby

I love you so much

When I find you, I'll yell first

Then hold you in my arms

I'm at your dorm house, Maddie

I'm here, can't wait to find you

Stalking through the dorm house

I'm coming to find you

You can't imagine, Maddie

How much I've missed you, longed for you

These 3 endless years

Of endless torture

Almost at your dorm now

Nervous, as you can imagine

I love you, where were you?

Coming to find you now

I'm at your dorm now

Nervous, I'm shaking, baby

Knocking on your dorm door

I hear footsteps, here you come

I brace myself, the doorknob turns

God, do you look different?

You answer the door, gape at me

_Maddie, it's really you! _

Maddie, it's really you.

(769 Words) Preview: Next Chapter: I'm sorry, baby


	5. I'm sorry, Baby

Ch. 5 I'm sorry, baby

(Maddie's POV)

Oh my God, its you, Zack

I am so very sorry

You've grown even _taller_

You look so amazing

"Z-Zack," I whisper nervously

You look extremely angry

"Oh Zack, I am so sorry," I mumble

But will you accept my apology?

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

Demands the man I love

I break down on the floor, crying

Still don't know how to tell you

You enter "kind soul" mode

And comfort me as I weep

"I-I am s-so s-sorry, Zack," I cry out

"Z-Zack, I still love you."

That took him by complete surprise

He holds me now, so tenderly

"Oh Maddie, I still love you too."

I smile through my tears

He helps me up, we're standing now

He tucks loose strands of hair behind my ear

I stare up at him, stare deeply into his eyes

And he kisses me then

We're kissing passionately

We've missed each other deeply

My arms fly around his neck

He enters my dorm room and closes the door

_It's now or never_ I tell myself

And reluctantly I pull away

"Zack, I need to tell you why"

My voice is shaking I'm so scared

"But… Zack you have to promise me,"

I shut my eyes tightly

"That you'll take responsibility

And don't leave me."

Zack looks quite abashed at me

"Why would I leave you now, Maddie?"

He kisses me once more

I stop those kisses that I have longed for

"I… Zack," I turn around and go to the crib

Resting in a corner, Zack notices it for the first time

His eyes widen as I pull out sleeping Maggie

"This is… Margaret Rose… Martin…"

He stares at me for so long

In a deep state of shock

"You… y-you mean…"

"Yes," I whisper so not to wake Maggie

"W-why… didn't you tell me?" he say s finally

"I didn't know how to. I found out on your birthday,"

I sigh, waiting for his anger

"W-what day…?" he cries

"March 19th" I sigh as Maggie begins to squirm

"And… she's 2, right?" Zach whispers

I nod, and then begin to cry

"I-I'm so sorry, Zack. But you were only 16… then 17… now 18!"

He nods in understanding, "but that doesn't matter now."

I smile through my tears at him

"Can I…?" he asks, reaching for Maggie

I smile inwardly

"Maggie," I gently wake the babe

She yawns, then greets me: "Ma!"

"Maggie, meet… Daddy," I whisper

She gasps and stares at Zack

"Hi honey," Zack is crying

Maggie stares at him as Zack reaches out to hold her

Then, to my heartwarming pleasure and Zack's surprise

Maggie hugs Zack warmly

I'm crying now, so happy

Zack sets Maggie down reluctantly

She begins to play with her toys

As Zack and I get to talking

"Maddie… I'm not going to leave, don't worry…"

His words make my heart soar

"Oh Zack!" I cry and throw my arms around him

He holds me tenderly

* * *

It's nighttime, Zack's moved in

Cody doesn't know yet

Maggie is asleep in her crib

I'm curled up in Zack's arms

_Life is sweet now_ I think warmly

Zack caresses my shoulder

"Zack, I love you," I pledge

I see him smile in the darkness

"Maddie, I love you too. I also love Maggie."

I can't contain my grin

"And… will you… could you…"

I brace myself, _now what_?

"Maddie, will you marry me?"

I'm so shocked I'm silent

Then I scream in delight inwardly

"Yes!" I whisper in delight

Zack turns me to face him and kisses me

I shut my eyes and sigh in happiness

I know everything will be fine now

Every single thing

* * *

Going to tell Cody today

He's stopping by my dorm

Zack's just as nervous as I

Maggie hasn't a clue

Shaking as I study, I know he's almost here

He knocks on the door

And Zack talks to him first

I hear him gasp, I cringe

He comes inside and stares at Maggie

His eyes are wide before he speaks

"She… looks like you both," he whispers

Then hugs both me and Zack

I introduce him to Maggie

He is now "Uncle Cody"

Cody says he's the fun uncle

I laugh- Liam certainly isn't

Then Cody stands up

"You have to tell Mom," he demands

Both of us are terribly frightened

But Zach does the foreboding deed

He calls Carrie, they talk for a bit

Before my Zack hangs up

"She wants to see her," he laughs

I run into his arms

Cody leaves instinctively

Maggie goes with him

Both of us laugh simultaneously

As I lean up to kiss him

Kissing, kissing, it feels amazing

As we kiss, Zack slips a ring

Onto my finger

I smile; I know what the ring means

I sigh contentedly as we kiss

I know that everything is fine

Zack refuses to hold a grudge

And I am all his

Life is so sweet now, and I am all his

(828 Words) Next Chapter: Last Chapter: I love you Forever. When I submit it, I'll go back to "Triplets Now"


	6. I love you forever

Ch. 6 I love you Forever

**Bold is Zack **_Italics is Maddie_

(The Wedding, after Maddie's graduated from College)

**She looks so beautiful **

**My wonderful Maddie **

**Just graduated from college **

**Going o be a lawyer**

**Her dress, however beautiful **

**Refuses to hide the small bump **

**That is her stomach**

**But I love that bump **

**You'd think we would have learned our lesson **

**With Maggie (Now 3) **

**But no, oh no, we did not **

**No one really cares, either **

_I stare into the eyes _

_Of the man I love _

_He's 19, almost 20 _

_I'm 22, 23 in November_

_I love the man before me _

_Zack, the amazing Martin _

_Father of Maggie and the 3-month-old bump inside of me_

_The groom to me-the bride _

_God I love him so _

_I want to be able to give him more _

_But I've given him all I can _

_He doesn't seem to mind _

**Beautiful, beautiful Maddie **

**I lift your veil very slowly **

**Wedding's over, now I kiss you **

**You smile as we do **

_You carry me out of this church _

_Everybody cheers as we leave _

_Cody cares for Maggie while we're gone _

_But I, however, will care for you _

* * *

(Birth of Dylan)

"**Come on Maddie!" I cry out to her **

**She's screaming in the hospital **

**I hate that I have done this to her **

**She screams, but not at me, thank God **

**I love her, I can't stand this **

**I need to help her **

**Wait-the screaming has stopped **

**The doctor said I can come in **

"**It's a boy" I nearly scream **

**I run to my weak wife **

**She smiles at me, holding the bundle **

**The bundle that's a boy **

"**Dylan Richard," Maddie mumbles **

**I smile, it's a boy **

**Born on November 13th **

**In my Sophomore year **

_He's so beautiful, and Zack thinks so too _

_We smile at each other _

_And down at the newborn _

_This is a reflection of both of us _

_We so deserve this great new life _

_After all we've been through _

_The heartbreak, the separation _

_Even the years Zack waited for me _

_I feel his heart souring _

_As we smile down at Dylan _

_Maggie comes toddling in _

_And I know life is perfect_

* * *

(Zack graduates from college)

**I'm done with college **

**My family's ecstatic **

**Maddie, Maggie, and Dylan **

**And bump number 3 **

**Bump number 3 is only 3 months along **

**Nor do we regret it **

**We love our huge family **

**As we love each other **

**She is a successful lawyer **

**Despite her frequent pregnancies **

**And I am to be a teacher **

**At a local middle school **

**The ceremonies over now **

**I run over to my family **

**We hug, Maddie is so proud of me **

**My grin is rather huge **

_Zach just graduated _

_My very awesome husband _

_Father of 2, nearly 3 _

_I love him so much _

_Now both of us will be working _

_This is really good _

_Cody's going to be a doctor _

_London's still an heiress _

_I stare into Zack's eyes that night _

_The kids are all in bed _

_I love the warm protection _

_Of his big strong arms _

_Slowly we both fall asleep _

_Me and my 3-years-younger man _

_That doesn't seem to matter _

_Not at all, now that we're 22 and 25 _

* * *

(Family Life)

**Now we're all a family **

**Growing up so strong **

**We made it through the hardships **

**We managed to stay in love **

**My Maddie, my candy-counter girl **

**I'm so glad that you changed your mind **

**Towards me, so you could love me **

**The man 3 years younger **

**I love our 3 kids, baby **

**Maggie, Dylan, and Cole **

**I hope that we have some more **

**I know we'll have one more **

**I love you, baby **

_I love you so much Zack _

_Father of my 3 and new one _

_I'm 30 now, you're 27 _

_Both successful, both so happy _

_I know that I always will love you _

_Since I always have _

_My life is very sweet now _

_And I hope yours is too _

_New baby's name is Carrie _

_Now we have 4 children _

_Maggie's 11, Dylan's 8 _

_Cole's 5, Carrie's a newborn _

_And I still love you_

**Oh yes, dreams are sweet now **

**I know we're meant to be **

**Trust my judgment at 12, baby **

**Cause I was so right then **

_Love my family with you _

_Love you so very much _

_Love you, Zack Martin _

_My amazing husband _

**I love you, Maddie **

**I wish we always had this **

_I love you, Zach _

_I'm glad we'll always have this _

I love you forever, now.

(732 Words) Aww! I love this story… wish it could be longer…


End file.
